


Unbreakable

by prototyping



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: BroFic, Bromance, Friendship, Gen, General, genfic, give me this now, kh3-based, these two idiots augh, this fandom needs more genfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prototyping/pseuds/prototyping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's just my way of helping out... and saying thanks." Sora + Ventus + their inevitably cute-dumb friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbreakable

**Author's Note:**

> When I voiced my hope that KH3 would keep the D-link system, my sis pointed out that it works through the Wayfinders, which only the BBS trio has. Naturally, I decided to write out how that could come into play story-wise.

"Sora!"

Traverse Town's plaza was so quiet that the call made Sora start slightly. He stopped and turned to see Ven descending the stairs in front of the item shop two at a time, and a second later he'd caught up to Sora with a relieved smile. "Hey! Glad I caught you." Despite his dash just now, he didn't sound even slightly out of breath.

"Ven?" Not that Sora wasn't happy to see him, but he frowned all the same. "I thought you went with the others."

"I will. But are you sure you'll be okay on your own?" Ven's cheer wavered as he tilted his head, concerned. "If you wanna wait a little, I can come along and give you a hand."

"I'm not on my own," Sora reminded him confidently. "Donald and Goofy'll be with me -- and I have all of you thinking of me, too. We'll be in different worlds, but we'll still be together in spirit. Y'know?"

Something about Ven looked resigned at that, as if he had expected such an answer, but it wasn't a displeased look. On the contrary, his smile returned. "Heh. Right."

"So don't worry about us. Just focus on getting Terra back -- by this time tomorrow, we'll all be together again and trading stories."

Ven nodded, although his enthusiasm seemed to sober a little at the mention of his friend. "Mm. I'm looking forward to it."

"Great!" Sora drove his fist into his opposite palm and grinned broadly. "Then it's a promise."

"You bet." Before Sora could continue on his way, however, Ven added, "Then, here -- there's something I wanna give you." That "something" jingled as he pulled it from his pocket, and Sora blinked down at it. It looked a lot like the charm Kairi had given him, but more intricate, made of green stained glass and woven into a star shape with steel wiring.

He didn't need to ask to know that it was valuable -- if not in price, then in sentimentality -- but all the same he inquired, "What is it?"

"It's just... something one of my best friends gave me," Ven explained, and the smile on his face was a distant one now, as if he were recalling a good memory.

"Huh?" Sora stared at him in disbelief, even taking a surprised step back. "I can't take something like that! It's too important to you!" If _best friends_ meant Terra or Aqua, then he definitely couldn't accept. He knew how close the three of them were.

Ven shook his head. "It's okay, Sora. Considering what's at stake..." He paused and seemed to rethink his words. Reaching forward, he caught Sora's hand and pressed the charm into it with care. "...No, considering everything you've done, and everything you still have to do--" He gently closed their fingers around the Wayfinder (how Sora knew its name all of a sudden, he wasn't sure; it had just popped into his head) and held their joined hands against Sora's chest in emphasis, right over his heart. "--it's just my way of helping out... and saying thanks."

"But it's not like you owe me anything," Sora argued, but half-heartedly, glancing aside as he suddenly felt a little awkward. He still wasn't used to all this gratitude going around. "I mean... I'm really the one who should be thanking _you_ , so--"

"Then make sure you come back in one piece." Unfazed by Sora's serious mood, Ven grinned brightly as he released his hand and took a step back, fists on his hips. "I'm just lending it to you, that's all -- so bring it back to me when all this is over and we'll call it even."

Watching that smile, it was hard not to do the same. Sora chuckled, and then laughed as he acknowledged that he wasn't going to win this one. "Okay, Ven. I promise, I'll bring it back safe and sound." He tucked the Wayfinder carefully into his own pocket, making sure it was good and secure, and then crossed his arms behind his head. "Y'know," he mused, "it makes sense when you think about it."

"What does?"

"Someone really important to you gave you that, right? Just like you gave it to me, and I'm going to give it back to you."

Nonplussed, Ven only cocked an uncertain eyebrow and stared.

With another easy laugh, Sora took his turn to flash a warm smile. "I guess that's just what best friends do."

For a moment Ven looked surprised, his eyes widening as they briefly searched Sora's face, but then the expression turned fond just as quickly. He also laughed. "Yeah, I guess so."


End file.
